Why Itachi Killed His Family
by GypsyMagick
Summary: Itachi never wanted a sibling. Really, why did his parents decide to have another child? Sibling rivalry at its best. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Hopefully this isn't like someone else's. If it is, then I'm sorry….But I do wish I owned Itachi and Sasuke. In my world, they would fight over me, and not the annihilation of the Uchiha Clan. Ah wellI'll keep on dreaming then.

Why Itachi killed his family

Itachi was wandering about his room in the Akatsuki lair. He was bored. Kisame wasn't there for him to weird out, Deidara was busy so he couldn't glare at him and Tobi was…well as long as he wasn't there, Itachi didn't really care. He just couldn't understand Tobi. No matter how hard he tried to freak him out, he just couldn't. Stupid smiling brat.

He decided to go for a walk in the Akatsuki Gardens, which incidentally was by The Lair. He went to his secret place, which no one but he knew about, which was why it was called _his_ secret place. He sat down and contemplated his life and how he had come to be the man he was. The man who had killed his whole clan aside from his younger brother Sasuke.

He was born about 23 years ago to a couple called Fugaku and Makoto. Right up until he was about 7, maybe 8, all was well. He was the prodigy, the boy who knew everything. Father was proud of him and he was his mother's favourite. It was all going so well until father gave mother that damn seed which got mother pregnant. When he had found out about the new baby in his mother's tummy, he wasn't happy. But he masked his emotions and smiled. He then proceeded to run and hug his mother, squishing her. She laughed, thinking he was happy about the baby. Little did she know, he was actually trying to squash the….thing…in her tummy. Needless to say it didn't work. The tadpole in his mother lived on. Itachi retired to his bedroom to plan another Get Rid Of Tadpole In Mother's Tummy (GROTIMT).

He thought and thought, and finally came up with a plan so amazing he was proud of himself. While no one was looking, he went out and bought a bottle of chili sauce. He crept back into the house. When he was called for dinner, he hid the bottle under his shirt. They started eating and he pretended he heard someone at the door. His father went to open it. He pointed to the window. His mother looked out. Quickly he poured the chili into his mother's dinner. When both parents came back, he acted innocent. His mother took a huge bite out of her dinner, and immediately started gasping for water. Itachi grinned, knowing that whatever his mother ate, so would the worm inside of her. Maybe now it would shrivel up like that fly did when he put a match over it. He found out a couple of days later the worm lived on. He wasn't pleased.

So he got back to thinking. If he couldn't squish it, or burn it, then why not get it out of his mother's tummy? He couldn't open her up and get it out. She might die and then he would have gotten told off. So how could he get it out? AHA! He would make his mother sick. He went and bought outdated food and, looking innocent, gave them to his mother. She ate the food and a few hours later, was sick. He rubbed his hands in glee. Now the baby would be thrown out like the rest of the rubbish inside his mother's tummy.

He found out two days later the shrimp was STILL alive. And his mother was getting fat. Six months had gone by since his parents had told him he was to have a baby brother or sister. He knew that he couldn't do anything while the shrimp was in his mother's tummy. It was too big now. He would have to wait until it was born.

_Please R&R. Second chapter coming soon. What happens when Sasuke is born? How will Itachi get rid of "THE TADPOL"? Find out in "Why Itachi killed his family pt 2"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks go to AkatsukisNumber1Fangirl for my first review to this story._

Why Itachi killed his family pt 2

Everyone cried the day Sasuke was born. His mother in pain and happiness, his father in pride of having another boy, the rest of the clan for having another Uchiha before the Hyugas had another Hyuga. Itachi cried because every plan of his to get rid of the horror in his mother's had failed. The monster was now crying in his mother's arms, kicking his legs out. Itachi felt like throttling him. The thing squealed, literally. It had been squealing since it was born. He had been sitting by the door, hoping to hear the healer say "Oh I'm sorry. The baby isn't alive." and hear his mother wail. The he would have gone in and acted all sad and said "At least you have me mother" and everything would have gone back to normal. Instead he got "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. You have perfectly healthy baby boy". And then he had to go in and watch everyone coo over the shriveled little prune. Stupid baby. Now he had to plan again. If it was a girl, maybe it would have lived. But nooo. It HAD to be boy. Well for that, he would get rid of it. Especially since it looked a little like him. Oh the horror if someone saw the brat beside him and said "You two are definitely brothers. You look just alike". He couldn't allow that to happen. He had to be unique.

Two days later his mother was allowed home. Every Uchiha had rallied round and gotten a party ready and everything. Huh, the thing was only born. He had aced his math's test. Did he get a party for that? No. He didn't even get praised. Instead he got a pat on the head and was told to wash his hands so that he wouldn't harm the baby when it arrived home. He scowled. He scowled even more when he saw everyone rush towards the door when they heard Makoto was arriving. The door opened and there were his parents with the prune in hand. His father had not even taken him with him to get his mother and the thing. It was like they were forgetting him already. He got called over and had to go and see the worm. It looked at him. Then its hand touched him. AAAAH! It touched him! Disinfectant NOW! His mother smiled. His father smiled. Everyone awwwed. He grimaced, then pretended to smile. He looked at the thing, his eyes promising the kid a life of sadness, albeit not a very long life if he had anything to do with it. Sasuke started to cry. Itachi smirked.

A month later and Itachi was going spare. He just couldn't get a moment alone with the kid. Probably because everytime the he was going to be left alone with the kid, it cried as if knowing being left with its brother wasn't a very good thing. Finally one day when his mother was bathing the babe, he got time alone with it. A salesperson was at the door and Makoto knew that if she sent her son, the salesperson wouldn't go away. So she told Itachi to take care of Sasuke while she went to the door. Itachi seized the moment and put the baby's head under the water. He forgot babies have good reflexes and their lungs close at once. He held it for a nearly a minute until he heard his mother's footsteps coming towards the bathroom. He cursed and brought the baby back up. Immediately it started to cry. His mother ran in. He smiled innocently and said "I guess Sasuke doesn't like water on his head". He got away with it.

A year and a half passed. He had tried everything. He even went as far as to put an advert up "Baby For Sale" but his father found out. He pretended he was joking. They all thought he was ill because since when does Uchiha Itachi joke? Sasuke was now nearly two and was toddling around. He had already thought up his next Get Rid Of Annoying Little Brother Sasuke (GROALBS) plan. When Sasuke was toddling to his father, Itachi innocently stuck out his foot and down Sasuke went, down those few stairs leading down from the temple in their back garden. Itachi waited for the crash, which came. He waited for his mother's cry of worry, which came. He did not wait for Sasuke's cry of pain, which came. He growled as he watched his mother run up to Sasuke and pick him up, hugging him to her breast, soothing him. Damn the brat.

A month after Sasuke's second birthday, Itachi struck again. This time he didn't mean to try and get rid of his brother. In fact he was only trying to shut the brat up. It kept crying and crying and crying, the insistent wail which was still so high pitched and…squealy. He looked at the brat and told him to shut up. It didn't. He glared, and it cried harder. In the end he went and got some cotton wool and tried to stuff them down the child's throat. If it worked it would resolve both problems: the child would shut up and it would die. Unfortunately his mother saw him and stopped him. He got told off by both his parents. This made him hate the child that was staring at him even more.

Years passed and Sasuke grew even more annoying. He was molly-coddled by everyone. Itachi was known as the prodigy, one of the best. ANBU captain at 13 wasn't an easy feat. But instead of getting praised, he was feared. But Sasuke was loved. And Sasuke never tired of following Itachi around. Many a time Itachi had tried to lose him, but everyone knew Sasuke and so brought him back to the Uchiha compound. It finally hit a nerve when his cousin, who was his best friend as well, said to Itachi "Your brother looks just like you. Aren't you proud to have him as a younger brother? Such a cute boy and so —"He never got to finish his sentence. Itachi killed him. Unfortunate and sad, but at least he got his Mangekyo Sharingan in the process. It was then that the clan riled up against him. And feared him even more. Again Sasuke was the best. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. He couldn't take it anymore. The brat was too innocent. He admired Itachi. Itachi just wanted the brat to leave. He had to hurt the bloody kid, cos the kid stole his parents' affection from him. Itachi snapped when he saw Sasuke getting praised for getting a high mark in math. His had been higher, and no one had cared. He had to get the kid back. And so he took what was precious to the kid. His family. Yeah it hurt him, but it was worth seeing the panic on Sasuke's face, the fear and the unhappiness. Itachi smirked and left, but not before teasing his brother.

He was brought back to the present by an annoying voice, a voice which he and every other Akatsuki member knew well. Tobi.

"Tobi is good boy. Tobi found Itachi. Was Itachi sleeping? Can Tobi sleep near Itachi? Tobi is a good bo—"Tobi never got to finish his sentence. He was sent to a world full of pain. 'Ah yes' thought Itachi' Life is good'. He walked away, conveniently forgetting about Tobi until an hour later, when he remembered he had forgotten his bag of sweets at his no longer secret place.

_I hope you liked this. Thanks to AkatsukisNumber1Fangirl for reviewing my last chapter. R&R please! Any suggestions welcome!_


End file.
